<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[fanart] No time to lose! by Razia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898364">[fanart] No time to lose!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razia/pseuds/Razia'>Razia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, Fanart, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razia/pseuds/Razia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermes takes Zagreus to see Greece, before he succumbs to the Styx.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermes/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hades Rural Dionysia Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[fanart] No time to lose!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiirun/gifts">kawaiirun</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello dear recip! Thank you for the ZagMes prompts, I was super happy when I got it. This ship deserves more love. I hope you like it :D (also, I'll give you the higher res file when reveals are done ;] )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for viewing!</p><p>This was a difficult piece to make, but it helped me learn a lot and I'm really proud of the final result. I played a lot of Hades while making this piece, and finally managed to form a bond with Hermes!</p><p>It's amazing how we let details pass until we have to deal with them. I'd never noticed how complex the characters' outfits are until I had to look at them again and again ahahaha. I obviously took some liberties with certain details, especially since not even the game agrees on consistent clothing and accessories (this isn't a complaint, honestly). Also, I have this little headcanon that picking the boons that make Zag move faster gives him little feet wings, just like Hermes :3</p><p>Please, leave a comment telling me what you think, I'll love them all 😌 and come scream at me on <a href="https://raz-ia.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/Razia1227">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>